Sonic:Arkham Origins
by ShadowRider14
Summary: My version of arkham origins mixed in with sonic as the batman and he has to stop scourge who are after a bounty placed on his head what will happen next rated T for mild language and violence involved
1. Chapter 1 the cast

It begins the epic adventure of two of my favorite franchises in one also the cast are the following to role(but there names are shown as like Sonic's is shown this is the portrayals they make)

(Arkham Origins)

"Sonic-Batman

Scourge-himself(he's crazy as he is really oh well)

(Arkham Origins blackgate)

Sonic-Batman

Blaze-Catwoman

Those are the main substitutes of the story basically some of the lines and plothole are in the game continuity but most of its mine as I'm adding more than just 8 assassins to the story also requests for certain events will not be available this goes my way okay so no couple requests(there maybe a kiss or so but meh)

Batman belongs to DC COMICS INC

Batma arkham origins belongs to warner bros and warner bros interactive(I think that's what it is called)

Sonic belongs to Sega and Sonic Team

Real story is on the next chapter for those who love sonic and batman this is for you see you all later:)


	2. Chapter 2: the dark knight begins

Christmas eve brings people cheer but will that all change the world is in the dark night and the cave that surrounds the darknessyou see bats sleeping on the roof but ome wakes up as the bat heres a familiar noise then cage doors open and all of the bats start screeching and flying surrounding a familiar blue hedgehog"Its been 2 months since Sonic's disappearance search guards are still searching as the hedgehogs fiance still awaits his return is he okay or is he gone Sasha cat reporting to captain Walter so captain what do you think about the rumour of the bat like mobian"Sasha cat asked the captain he scoffed at the idea"there's no such thing as a batman to solve all of your problems" he walked into his chopper and flew off then a hand switched off the TV"warning warning heavy breakout at the detention centre being led by the green hedgehog scourge"an officer informed the other officers but then a familiar lynx puts a plate down she was NICOLE the lynx who've helped the freedom fighters previously but noticed that the blue hedgehog walked into his suit chamber then a suit formed in the shape of battle armor and a bat shaped cape he walked to his bat shaped biplane (batwing) he activated a beacon on his wrist and NICOLE then said"Sonic you do know its Christmas eve right" he ignored her comment and flew off in the batwing to the detention centre he ejected himself gliding into the detention centre to confront scourge and his posse

(Detention centre)

Scourge and Fiona walked together scourge then commented "where's predator hawk and flying frog"he wondered where they were then simian said"they have been sent to the mobotropolis asylum scourge thank the bat for that problem"Scourge then grunted "theres no such thing as a batman like the captain said they were just weak against the guards oh well big whoop let's bail"then a window crashed open and nack was knocked out in one punch they all gasped scourge walked forward and sneered at him"so you're real who'd thought so you managed to beat nack in one hit did ya well big deal dodge this"scourge lunged a punch a only for batman to intercept it"what are you doing scourge get off his hand batfreak"fiona screamed then batman cracked scourges hand scourges screamed in pain"ah you broke my bloody hand"Fiona came to assist scourge then looked at batman"you brute i'll show you by kicking your ass"Fiona lunged many kicks only for the btman to dodge everyone of them he then suddenly grabbed her throat"the guys stood back but simian walked forward then the batman tightened his grip"unless you want your boss to be breathing the next day i recommend you BACK OFF"batman shouted simian backed away then batman continued"now i want answers and i want them now" Fiona was not afraid"i ain't telling you jack al im not afraid to die"then simian walked forward but then the police arrived they saw batman"how can he be real the myths are true"the officers gasped Fiona made a remark"so batty famous are you"then batman pulled open a smoke ball and threw it on the ground he disappeared in the smoke along with Fiona Scourge limped forward"FIONA!"he screamed before being stunned by an officer along with theothers one of the officer's then told the paramedic that his hand was bust and back the weasel was knocked out by the batman then someone shouted "look up there on top of the detenion centre roof its was batman holding Fiona upside holding her leg batman stared at her she was scared senseless"now Fiona give me what I need information spill it"he gritted his teeth Fiona was so scared that she spilt the information"okay okay scourge done all that to hire assassins to kill you for 100 million grand its a stocking stuffer"like she was before she was scared so much now she driven herself mad"you're insane to think that assassins are going to kill me"Fiona passed out batman then put a buckle by her leg and lowered her down then copters surrounded him"give yourself up you're completely surrounded he blocked the light out of his eyes but pressed a button on his wrist computer then the batwing came out of the ocean and then he flew down onto it and escaped then the captain's assistant office said no such thing as a batman huh" he remarked they recovered Fiona and put them back in their chambers by NICOLE'S nanite repair scourge had a bandage on his hand and touched fiona"it wasn't your fault babe don't cry"Fiona then said"but i blew our cover how are we going to ambush batman now"scourge then smirked"I made a pact with the suppression squad to help us out"they looked at each other the smirked devilish there plan has came to action

(The batcave)

"Ah there you are sonic how did it go" NICOLE stood in front of sonic he replied"well scourge is behind bars but Fiona told me that they hired assassins to kill me"he then researched the assassins up"assassins as in more than one " NICOLE made sure that he means a few more were involved"yes apparently the detention wing was a stall for time as the real assassins come in the suppression squad"NICOLE was confused"them but thought that they betrayed him" Sonic the said"they're in it for the money 100 million grand is placed on my head so they will stop at nothing to kill me"NICOLE then decided an idea"well sonic if they are after you why dont you stay here because they never suspected a cave in the first place"she suggested sonic shook his head"no they are fierce they will put innocents in danger to lure me in" NICOLE sighed" i was afraid of that because i don't this to be your end sonic" she was upset sonic then held onto he cheeks and gave a smile"im not going anywhere promise" she blushed then she prepped up the batwing for his next location the mobian dock where boomer has placed innocents hostage sonic heard this from NICOLE and thanked her for the info and walked towards the batwing she stared at the batwing with a worried look on her face sonic then flew off and ejected onto the mobian docks

What will happen next will boomer manage to kill sonic or will his eagerness get the best of him find out in chapter 2 the egg and the boomer also captain Walter belongs to me see you later


	3. Chapter 3 the egg and the cutlass)

(Mobian dock)

batman glided down quietly to avoid getting caught and activated the detective vision"two guards boomer and eggman this will be easy"he said eggman grew to the size of a small man so he decided to be a gang member hiring boomer to help him out they held people hostage but"sally what's she doing here" batman said then got noticed by the guards including boomer and eggman"so batty you came but you see I'm busy so do me a favour and piss off"eggman ran to his copter batman threw a tracking beacon on the copter then the guards came charging at him but with no luck of them throwing a hit as he took both of them out at once then boomer charged his shock gloves on"well well bat lets play"boomer eagerly said"boomer why are you helping scourge out"batman questioned"heh hehe its all for the money likewise i'll do the same thing that i will do to scourge kill you" he charged at batman but batman threw a kick knocking him out instantly"eagerness won't get you anywhere boomer" he turned to the hostages"Is everyone all right no one hurt" then one of them said"we are fine thanks to you…you are better than the police" the citizens ran of except for sally who just stood there"it is my honor to meet you my princess"sally then turned away"it will be queen soon if my fiance gets back"batman felt guilty but said"im sorry about sonic i've heard the news and radio about his whereabouts still no luck"sally started sobbing"no no no he's alright he's alright' she hugged batman and cried more batman felt more guilty than ever and thought has he made the right choice but before answering he felt a kick to his stomach from her stomach he walked back"what the hell was that"he said shocked as to what he felt"sigh my twin babies they may never live without their dad thats why i want him back so we can be one big family"she sadly smiled wow im a father jeez its been so long batman thought"listen if i find sonic i'll bring him back promise"she stared at him then ran forwards to him and cried"thank you thank you"she hugged him tightly he gave her a sad smile"its time we got you back to your castle"sally nodded "yeah I suppose" he held her and grappled to the castle

(Later on)

Eggman sat in his chair with his two assistants sat on his lap"that bat is a real prizewinner he is so in half an hour we kill that bat"his assistants laughed but until batman came flying in"gag how did you get in so quickly"batman clicked something on his wrist computer then his copter bleeped"tracking device you need faster transport"eggman got scared and the batman grabbed him and pinned him to the wall"give me information why are you helping the supression squad"eggman choked as he said"alright alright i promised they worked for me i would pay double so they will kill scourge after they killed you"batman grunted and smashed his head on the table and threw him into his assistants but then a metal rope carried him away then he blocked a sword and jumped up to stare into the eyes of the assassin "cutlass figures tou are money crazy"batman said as cutlass lunged at him with allhis might hitting him with his sword"zis will be your end bat freak" but then he grabbed the sword cutlass was holding"not today cutlass this time you'll go down" batman lunged many kicks flinging cutlass to the ground batman snapped his sword in half"what strength zis this"batman grunted"strength of the dak knight"cutlass pulled out a rapier and threw a smoke bomb but luckily batman saw this coming and blocked all the Slash's coming from him then countered his triple slash and grabbed the rapier with his bare hand's and hit cutlass in the face with the end of it making his nose bleed until one hit sent him flying into the wall cutlass was terrified"zut alors what are you"batman threw his rapier towards his shoulder distracting him so batman could knock him out he succeeded in doing so"your worst nightmare" then he heard clapping"well done bats you won but you will never open this door so merrychristmas and piss off"the assistants giggled and waved bye

(Batcave)

"How was it sonic"NICOLE asked sonic then said"cutlass is behind bars and boomers disappeared but i found out sally has my children" NICOLE was surprised"crime fighter and father wow"she said weakly he got curious why she kept on acting like this"what is the matter with you since this all happened you've been quiet of me and for he first time worried about me"she looked at sonic"you're way in over your head you are a hedgehog with way to much problems and thats what bothers me" sonic was confused"then why are you so fussed on my life with sally"she stayed silent"you maybe a vigilante…"sonic interuptted her"no not maybe i am listen when the theives or killers stop to think twice that is fear fear is who i am thats why they hired assasins becaue i am the only one that can stop them so no NICOLE im not in over my head"he walked to the batcomputer to get data then to the batwing"tonight won't be my end but it will be theirs"he flew off with NICOLE sadly looking downwards"why can't i tell him instead he hates me now what will i do"

Oh dear has Batman fallen out with NICOLE what will happen next the truth be revealed in the next chapter see you later


	4. Chapter 4-revalations of scourge and co

Batman was flying on his batwing then heard a transmission come from NICOLE batman picked up the radio"yes NICOLE what is it"Nicole sighed"listen sonic I'm sorry about before I couldn't explain it"batman then replied "listen NICOLE I've just been wondering what is up with you you've been acting funny but I'll talk with you when I get back okay"Nicole sighed"yeah okay besides sonic where are you going"batman then replied"the data cutlass had may show me the location of the meeting"NICOLE then said "right also I thought it may be prudent to tell you that scourge has escaped" batman was not surpriseeed"I know he's going to be at the meeting listen NICOLE I'm in the location I'll talk later"he ejected out of his batwing and flew onto a roof but the police saw this and tried to arrest him but batman threw a smoke ball at them they were blind to the sight that batman escaped to a different location

(The town hall)

Batman bust an air vent open and cautiously walked out of it but noticed that the henchmen of scourge were around he took out one that came towards him proceeded to the others they were all knocked out then heard a transmission from scourge"well well you're all knocked out the bat must have caught you ha hes just a bat whos armed to the teeth rather that than im talking to myself" batman then switched on his detective vision to find muddy prints on the floor they were boomers he was here for the meeting he then found an air duct and slipped into the camera office and watched carefully"ladies and gentle we are here because we need to kill the batman"scourge spoke out then procceeded"and by the count we need to…"scourge had his foot on boomers chair"let our wings fly haahah"he pushed boomer out of the window everyone was in shock as they heard boomers scream batman watched all of this and saw him plummet in the window above him he walked away from the window and saw him smash into the floor"guess scourge found out about eggmans plan"scourge looked out of the window and picked up a knife and plunged it into Alicia's plate"now listen I hired you to kill the batman so you shut up don't attempt killings of me just kill the batman" Fiona walked up next to him and massaged his shoulders" him you're tense hon maybe you should relax"scourge breathed out"yeah thanks babe I needed that so you punks better get going NOW!"they all ran out and scourge laughed"tonight will be the death of the batman and it will happen just you see"

It seems that scourge is driven to the deep end of madness boomers shock gloves May help me out"batman then radioed NICOLE"NICOLE scourge found out that they were planning to kill to him him so he killed boomer"she gasped"how did he find out"he replied"I don't know but now I proberly be in more danger but danger means nothing to me"NICOLE sighed"just be careful sonic I can't afford to lose you"batman smiled"I'll be fine just stay calm and I'll be back soon"batman ended his talk but felt a weird feeling in his stomach"something tells me I'm not alone" then Alicia came out of nowhere and flinged him towards a wall she readied her whip and batman said"Alicia well how have been"she glared at him"being a gentlemen won't get you anywhere"batman shrugged"I wasn't" this drove her insane and she viciously attacked batman but he blocked most her attacks until she grabbed him with her whip and pulled him straight to her"ever wondered what my kisses were like"batman looked disgusted" I thought you were here to kill me"but some fun first"she kissed him he was shocked she put her tongue in his mouth then pulled it out batman spotted the spit out of his mouth"your kisses feel familier but why can't I remember"then batman slipped away from her grasp"are you here to kill me or kiss me"Alicia giggled"maybe the second one but orders are orders farewell batman"she lunged at batman but he intercepted it and threw her into electrical cables she started to spa out batman then grabbed her out of the electric and put her on the ground"oh god Alicia wake up"she did not reply then batman engaged in CPR she made it but wondered why he saved her"because you are trying to kill does not mean I have to"he carried her out and the police arrived to see Alicia passed out with a vote saying get her to a doctor" captain Walter then saw Batman's shadow and batman walked off he stared in the sky"he helps us even when we don't need him does he always do this has fate brought him this"he thought all this and walked off as batman watched from the batwing he flew off"NICOLE…NICOLE"then he heard a voice"I am in your house batman" batman was shocked"simian"simian grinned"come say your goodbyes she has enough life left in her for some final words if you hurry"batman shouted"NICOLE"then the batwing flew to the batcave

Oh dear is NICOLE going to be okay find out next chapter see you later


	5. Chapter 5-Identity

(The batcave)

The batwing flew in to a ruined batcave where sonic now needed to find NICOLE to help her out"NICOLE NICOLE my detective vision is down hang on NICOLE"he fixed the remains of his computer to find her in time bit saw her body under rubble" no gasp" he flew down and removed the rubble around her"NICOLE you can't" she then took a deep breath"sonic i ..I..love you"sonic looked as she passed away he lowered her eyelids and stared into the ground and saw the image of those who he failed to save the image of his parents he tried to hold back a tear"NO"he punched the ground but electricity volted from his gloves that's when he got the idea he activated the gloves he charged the electricity and tried to resuscitate NICOLE"come on damn it"he tried it again until eventually he whacked her chest"cough cough" NICOLE woke up and sonic held her in a hug"you're going to be alright"he grappled to his medical room NICOLE then looked at sonic"listen sonic I know I haven't been supportive of your actions but I understand why you do it go they need you"sonic shook his head"I can't defend mobotropolis I can't even defend my own home"the radio was flaring with warning of scourge and his gang in the detention centre all sonic was turned off the radio and sighed"listen sonic now is not the time of doubt"NICOLE came towards sonic"I can't do it I can't stop them" she then threw his mask in front of him and turned on the radio"sonic the hedgehog couldn't do it but batman can"sonic looked at his mask and turned to NICOLE who kissed him he did not mind this then he put on his mask and walked to the batwing"NICOLE fix this place up when I return"she nodded and he flew to the detention centre

(Detention centre)

he landed at the centre where the police were waiting for him"oh batman thank god you're here our captain needs help"batman glared at him"why do you need my help"the cop quickly replied" because he's being held in by Fiona and the gang"batman walked towards the centre"I'll fix the problem just stay right here got it"they all nodded and left him to do his job then batman flew into the centre"Walter Walter where are you"he heard muffling"Walter are you alright"he took off the tape from his lips"gah thanks batman uh sorry about trying to kill you before"batman shook it off"listen its alright just get yourself out of here"walter nodded but asked him"listn batman if you find my daughter please help her im worried"batman nodded"sure just go now"Walter ran off to the aid of the policeman then batman heard a noise"who's there"he readied a batarang"its just me sweetie pie cough cough"alicia came out of the corner batman put away his batarang"im surprised you're back on your feet after 10000 volts of electriity went through you"alicia just stood in front of him and circled him rubbing his chest plate and cape batman was getting irritated"why do you keep on flirting with me what do i have hrm"she looked him in the eye"bravery courage unlike what scourge had"she kissed him and batman just threw her off"i don't know why exactly you want me or why you keep on trying to seduce me but..."he heard a scream then he ran straight to the scream with alicia looking back"thats why my hon you jump at a scream and play hero"she smiled and walked off to a chair where she needed to sit down due to her injuries

(The rooftop)

"Sarge we sighted batman should we deal with him"simian looked on"no he must hav heard the girl let him come if you can't handle him then i will got it"the cronie saluted him"yes sir we will take care of him"then batman burst through the roof"so you think you can handle me"batman got in his battle stance then simian grabbed onto a copter"take care of him lads im counting on you"the copter flew off without them noticing that he grappled on"what the"a cronie looked as batman kicked him into others falling off the roof then batman and simian landed in a home made arena batman jumped down"hrm so the lads can't deal with you oh well move for me"simian lunged at batman and then scourge laughed"alright simian finish him off i wonder where fiona is"simian looked at him"she was arrested remember"scourge came realisation"oh yeah pity really carry on"simian lunge at batman again this time getting him and whacked his mask off then batman looke up scourge was speechless"how...you were...how did you...sonic"

Oh sonic's identity has been discovered what will happen next find out next chapter see you later


	6. Chapter 6-the end of arkham origins

Sonic looked on not with panic but with fury simian looked at him"well sonic you are the batman I'm not surprised sonic disappeared the same time you came here"sonic then picked up his mask and looked at it"I'll never let you win this time simian I've been pushed around to much I'm not the same hedgehog you knew I am the knight I am batman"he placed his mask on himself and stared upwards"sally won't be pleased how about I chill her down"that hit Batman's ears like a sound wave and he charged at simian throwing multiple punches in the face"leave sally out of this you hairy no-life"simian charged towards him with a battle cry then batman sprayed some gel on his wrists and jumped towards him he punched simian as a shockwave threw him off the building into electricity simian started spazzing out until batman hung him upside down"ugh who are you what am I"batman knew he had amnesia and the said"you're worst nightmare" and he knocked simian out scourge interrupted"well blue you won try and catch me and he flew right through the detention centre funeral home"oh no you don't" batman pulled out a smoke ball"this memory loss gas should work"and batman flew into the centre

(Funeral home)

Scourge is running through the church room of the funeral house then he saw a shadow it was the batman and scourge tried to run but batman threw batarangs at the exits" there's no running scourge its time to give up"scourge looked on"sonic what have you become this thing of darkness"then batman walked towards him"its who I am the nightmare of all the criminals"he started punching scourge rapidly with scourge helpless in each one the batman threw a kick and scourge got knocked out the police came through"halt bat stay where you are"he raised a gun at batman but batman put his gas mask on and threw the memory loss gas onto himself and escaped"stop what are you doing the bats our friend"Walter came in and then saw batman"Walter listen give the princess this letter don't read it just give it to her please"he nodded then the police saluted batman"we're sorry batman for trying to kill you"he just nodded and then flew away

(Royal hospital)

Sally was giving birth she had two baby twins whom she named manik and Sonia then captain Walter came in"they look lovely my princess" he bowed she laughed"at ease Walter how's you're daughter"he replied"fine thanks to batman he saved her without trying to"she smiled at thought about him"also batman told me to give this letter rest well princess"she looked at the letter"my princess is something the matter"she looked at the guards can you give me a sec please"they both nodded and left the note said sonic on it she opened it and it said#thinking of you wherever I go the darkness surrounds me but my life is just at the peak of justice I will miss you sal love you#from sonic she got tears in her eyes then saw batman on the roof she looked"that's him sonic it's sonic"batman came in quietly"listen sal don't tell anyone okay"she pulled his mask off to reveal his face"oh my god sonic"she rapidly kissed him and was crying"I missed you so much"batman smiled but said with guilt" listen sal I can't settle down with life just yet there's still scum roaming the world and until I can stop them I can't be here with you"he sadly looked down sally then raised his head" go on sonic"sonic was surprised"you're agreeing with me but I thought..."she kissed him"go sonic we will be a family on day"he looked at his kids and nodded"sonic there's a prison in downundra called black gate I don't trust I go there"he nodded and flew off she smiled"good luck my love one day we will be together" sonic then jumped on the bat cycle and driven off"today we celebrate the victory which we fought off the criminals"Walter raised his hand everyone cheered then saw batman on his cycle driving off"dad I wanted to ask"Walters daughter touched his shoulder"yes dear"he replied"who is that"she curiously said he smiled"he's the one who strike fear in the hearts of criminals the vigilante the knight he is"the bat cycle rode off into downundra with NICOLE'S nanites following him"he is the batman"Walter finished and batman is shown speeding of to downundra to finish the job off

Wow this took a lot of work but its not the end next chapter will be about black gate prison arkham origins blackgate coming next chapter see you soon


End file.
